This invention provides a symmetrical and attractive stand for holding artificial Christmas trees of a broad range of sizes and heights. There is a problem in providing a Christmas tree holder that is both simple, attractive to look at, and easy to dismantle and store when not in use. A number of prior art devices are known for holding either real or artificial Christmas trees in which the clamping devices incorporated in the stand may be described as generally pivotally retained and in which the locking is achieved through a tilting movement of each of the gripping legs. Examples of this type of holder are shown in Danner, U.S. Pat. No. 1,714,498 issued on May 28, 1929 for "Christmas Tree Holder"; Krick, U.S. Pat. No. 694,867 issued on Mar. 4, 1902 for "Stand"; and Hollander, U.S. Pat. No. 2,014,896 issued on Sept. 17, 1935 for "Christmas Tree and Staff Holder". The prior art devices are subject to the problem that a low center of gravity is not maintained to provide a stable mounting. In most cases, complex threaded or other clamping devices are required to fasten the tree stem to the base. Also, it will be seen from the known prior art that Christmas tree stands generally contain a number of connecting and coacting parts and are thus not attractive so that they require decorative coverings of paper and the like in order to make them presentable for use in the house.